Percy Jackson Couples List
by Koolkat0207
Summary: Hey guys! For this story, I will be writing stories about the couples from Percy Jackson! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 2

As the couple sit on the dock of the lake, Percy suddenly smiled mischeviously, "Hey, Annabeth?" He said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm afraid to ask..." She said. She knew her boyfriend could be mischevious.

"I have a suprise for you..." He said, still smiling.

"Oh no-" she said being sarcastic, "That's never good."

"Hey!" He said, "That isn't always true!"

"Oh really?" She asked, "How about that time, when you had me try training Mrs. OLeary and she tackled me..." "Or, the time you had me join your team for Capture the Flag, and Nico summoned an army of skeletons that almost killed me!"

"Okay-" he said. "That one wasn't my fault!" He said laughing remembering that day, "Plus, they never said that it wasn't allowed." "And, this suprise is totally different than those ones."

"Oh really?" She asked, still suspicious of her boyfriends so called "suprise'" "And what would that be?" She asked.

"This suprise has a 0% chance you'll die." He said.

"Gee-" she said being sarcastic once again, "Thanks."

He laughed, "Soooo, do you want the suprise or don't you?" He asked.

She sighed but reluctantly said, "Ugh, fine... What's the big suprise?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said as he suddenly lifted her up into the air, bridal style.

"Percy! What are you doing?" She asked, looking for a way to get out of his grasp. "Put me down!" She yelled, but ultimately regretted.

"Okay... If you say sooo..." He said as he threw her into the lake.

"Perceus Jackson! You are _so_ going to pay for that!"

"Wise Girl-" he said "I am a son of Poseidon, so I can choose to get wet if I wanted to." He said as if she should have remembered this.

"You know what Percy? You're right."

"Yes, yes I am... Wait I am?" He asked.

"Yup-" she said, "This suprise did have a 0% chance at me dying, but it doesn't mean _you_ have a 100% chance at _living_!" She said as she got out of the river and charged at her boyfriend, who had started to run away once he heard the 100% thing. "Perceus Jackson!" She yelled, "Get back here!" She said as she chased him into camp. They were totally different, but hey, different isn't always bad.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Percy Jackson Couples List, please review and follow/favorite. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! ~dodges spears, tomatoes, and flaming swords~ Dang! You guys must be maaaad... Okay well I guess here's the new chapter of Couples List, this story is Jasper/Jiper. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Piper sighed as she threw another piece of clothing the Stolls ruined during their so called 'epic' prank. The Aphrodite Cabin got them back by cursing them, changing everything they owned into the color pink. She then heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in!" She yelled throwing another piece of ruined clothing.

"Hey!" Jason said as a ripped pair of jeans hit his head.

"Sorry..." Piper said giggling. "So, what's up?"

Jason smiled "Nothing, just wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight." He said slightly blushing.

"Yeah sure." Piper said throwing a now vomit green shirt into the pile of ruined clothes.

"So I guess I'll be here at about 6:00?" Jason asked dodging the green shirt.

"Yeah..." Piper said absentmindedly.

That night Jason picked Piper up and simply said "Hold on..." Before flying to up to the Cabins roof where a picnic basket lay.

"Wow..." Piper said as she sat down and opened the basket which consisted of some veggies, a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches, cookies, and some salad (Okay don't judge me... I've never been on a date... Yeah... #foreveralone)

After the picnic the 2 decided the lay on the roof and stargaze while also hoping the Harpies patrolling wouldn't catch them. Later on Jason dropped Piper off at her Cabin, but not before he kissed her under the stars.

 **Okay... Yeah that was probably the WORST story ever... Wow... Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review, fallow, and favorite. Bye guys!**


End file.
